Pups and the search for Tracker
by pressurized
Summary: Ryder gets a call from Carlos, reporting of Tracker's disappearance. Soon, they notice him trapped by lions. Can they save the super hearing pup before he becomes lion food? Rating may change due to a fighting scene.


**A/N: Hey, guys. I know it's been a while with this list of chronological stories, but I'm back and with a new story. Now, while I will have his in this story, he's not going to have talking. Don't worry abut that though. Later on, he will have his moment. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

 **PUPS AND THE SEARCH FOR TRACKER**

* * *

It was a warm day in Adventure bay, and the pups were at the pup park playing on the slide while Everest was playing tickle tag with Frostbite. Ryder was at the Lookout and was playing with Aqua since she didn't want to go with the others. Most of the time, Ryder would end up on the floor with Aqua on top of him, licking his face, and whenever Ryder would try to catch her, she would jump off. Then, Ryder's pup-pad rang.

"Ryder here."

" _Hey, Ryder."_ Carlos greeted.

"Oh, hey, Carlos. What's new in the jungle?"

" _Well, I was wondering if you and the pups would come over and explore the temple. We just need to wait for Tracker and we'll be off."_

"Sure, Carlos, we're on the way." Ryder replied as he hung up.

"Ryder, what's going on?" Aqua asked, tilting her head.

"Aqua, go gather the team, we're heading to the jungle." Ryder said with a smile.

* * *

After packing up and preparing the PAW Patroller, the pups and some of the adults were off. Soon, they reach the jungle and drive through it. When they reach the place, Carlos was waiting for them, but despite his excitement, he was a little worried since Tracker hasn't returned yet, but decided to bring up the subject later so he doesn't worry the pups.

"Hi, Carlos." Ryder greeted, but Carlos didn't get a chance to say anything as the pups, minus Miranda, Azura, Misty, Avalanche and Linda, swarmed him.

"Okay, okay, calm down, nice to see you too, pups!" Carlos chuckled. "Now, I need to talk to Ryder about something, you're free to look around."

And just like that, the pups spread out to look around while Ryder approached Carlos.

"You okay, Carlos? You don't seem happy." Ryder asked in worry. Carlos sighed.

"It's Tracker. I've been waiting for him to come back for at least an hour, but he didn't. I tried to call him, but he doesn't pick up. I'm afraid he might be in some kind of trouble."

"Don't worry, Carlos. We'll find him. No job is too big, no pup is too small! By the way, we got some new additions." Ryder said as he called the pups.

" _PAW Patrol, to the PAW Patroller!"_

"Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted as they ran to the PAW Patroller, but Marshall tripped over a vine and since Everest ran past him and he pulled really hard, it resulted in both of them being tangled up and rolling into the PAW Patroller, ending up in a kiss.

"Ugh, get a room, you two!" Zuma said, unable to watch.

"Can someone fill me in? I'm a little confused." Linda asked in confusion.

"Mom, Marshall and Everest are mates." Misty giggled.

"THEY ARE WHAT?!" Shouted Linda in shock.

Linda's scream got Avalanche's attention. She wondered why Linda would scream like that, but decided not to question it. Deciding to forget what just happened, the team got into gear and into positions.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Thanks, pups. Carlos needs our help. Tracker went investigating the jungle an hour ago and hasn't returned since. We can't call him due to him not picking up so we need to find him." Ryder explained as he scrolled his pup-pad to the following icons:

"Chase, I need your spy gear and drone to search the jungle."

"Spy Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

"Skye and Miranda, you two use your copters to search for Tracker from above."

"Let's take to the sky!" Skye shouted with a back-flip.

"I was born to fly!" Miranda shouted.

"The rest of you spread out and search the jungle. For the teammates who don't know, Tracker is a Chihuahua with big ears, I'll upload a picture for you when we deploy. If you see him anywhere, report to me. PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

* * *

As the team deploys, Skye and Miranda split up to cover more of the jungle while the rest spread out across the jungle. The most worried out of everyone was Carlos since Tracker was his pup. After 3 hours of searching, the team, minus Skye and Miranda had arrived at the PAW Patroller with no success. Just as Ryder was about to plan the search for tomorrow…

"Hey, Skye, how's it going?" Ryder asked.

" _Ryder, get to the temple, quick! We found Tracker, but he's trapped by lions!"_ Skye shouted.

"What?! Okay, Skye, we're on the way." Ryder replied as he hung up before turning to the others. "Pups, we found Tracker, but he's surrounded by lions. We need to move to the temple fast."

With that, the team was off to the temple. When they arrived, they stood away as the lions were slowly approaching Tracker on the rock. Brian was ready to rush at the lions, but then…

"Everyone, stay back, I'll handle this." Misty replied as she charged at the predators. Linda wanted to stop her, but she already got the attention of all the lions, giving Tracker enough time to escape and join the others. The team watched as Misty successfully dodged every lion and led them into the forest, but they wouldn't give up. Finally, Misty grew tired and was barely able to dodge the lions until one of them jumped on her back.

"Misty, no!" Zuma shouted, worried for his girlfriend. No one even noticed that Marshall wasn't with them.

"Get off me, you beast!" Misty growled as she grabbed the lion and threw it over her head. She then collapsed from exhaustion and rolled on her back before facing everyone.

"Go. Get Tracker to the PAW Patroller and get out of here. I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry, bro. I'll always remember you." She smiled as she closed her eyes and accepted her death.

"Misty, don't do this! We need you!" Linda shouted through tears.

Suddenly, everyone heard a howl, causing the lions to turn their heads and growl. No one could see it from their position, but the lions were glaring and barring their teeth at Marshall, who got himself into a pup-fu stance. Without warning, the lions charged at him. Marshall knew that dodging them would tire him out, so as the lions got close, Marshall threw an uppercut after uppercut to the lions' heads, sending them into the air before landing on the ground. The lions charged again, but this time, Marshall sent them flying with his roundhouse kicks. The team looked at each other in confusion, not knowing what was going on. After 10 minutes, almost all the lions were knocked out. One more remained, and it was struggling to get up, but fell every time. When Marshall stepped into the team's view, they all gasped.

"Marshall?! How did he even get there?" Whispered Rocky.

"I don't know, dude." Zuma whispered back.

Then, Linda noticed the last lion stand back up and charge at her son, who saw him from the corner of his eye, but she was too far away to notice that.

"MARSHALL! LOOK OUT!" She yelled out.

Misty was shocked the most as she opened her eyes and saw her brother. But before she could say anything, Marshall picked her up and tossed her to Ryder who caught her. Once that was done, he jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the final lion. No one noticed, but during the fight, one of them managed to slash his shoulder and back, but due to the adrenaline, he didn't feel it. Just as the lion was about to bite him, Marshall used Chase's taser to shock him into unconsciousness. He turned to his friends and smiled at them before he felt weak due to the adrenaline fading away and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"MARSHAL!"Linda and Misty screamed out as they rushed to his side. Ryder quickly turned to Avalanche.

"Avalanche, give Marshall a checkup before we can take him home."

"EMT, coming through!" Avalanche exclaimed as she rushed to Marshall.

"Marshall!" Linda called out to him. "Wake up! Please, son! Speak to me!" But no response.

"Come on, bro! Say something! Please! P-P- please…" As Misty said that, she broke out into tears. But, there was still no response. Avalanche finished the checkup and turned to Ryder.

"He's okay, but he's bleeding from the cuts on his shoulder and back. We need to quickly take him to Katie's." She explained as Everest approached the Dalmatian.

"Marshall, please, be okay." She said.

* * *

After the team arrived at Katie's, Katie quickly began accessing Marshall's injuries. The team left for home, except for Linda and Misty. An hour later, Katie informed them that Marshall will recover, but he's still sleeping. Linda and Misty entered with permission from Katie and stood in front of the bed. They were still in complete confusion after what happened at the jungle, but they couldn't help but worry for him. Then, Linda spoke.

"Why did you charge at the lions like that? I could've lost you." She asked.

"I wanted to save that Chihuahua from becoming lion food. I didn't think these lions would stubbornly try to kill me." Misty confessed with her head low.

"I know, but you were putting yourself at risk. If Marshall hadn't interfered like he did, you would've died." Linda said with sadness in her voice.

"Please, mom, don't cry. You'll get me going." Misty said as she walked over and hugged her mother. "But, one thing doesn't make sense. Where did Marshall learn to fight like that?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. But he beat those lions up like they were nothing." Linda replied.

All of a sudden, both of them heard groaning and looked up to see Marshall waking up. They quickly stood on either sides of the bed.

"Ow! I'll probably have a bruise tomorrow."He said. But then he was met with a hug from the left. He looked to his left and noticed a crying Misty.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay, bro! I thought I would lose you for real!" She said sobbing.

"Same here." Marshall smiled before nuzzling his sister. When she released him, he turned to the right and saw his mother, tears forming in her eyes as she hugged him.

"You scared the fur out of me, son. We almost lost you back there. Please, don't scare me like that." She whimpered.

"Sorry about that, mom. I just didn't want to lose Misty."

Misty was shocked by Marshall's words. She was his older sister and she was supposed to protect her younger siblings, not the other way around.

"Marshall, what are you saying? I'm supposed to protect you, not the opposite." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but you don't know pup-fu like me or my friends."

Both were shocked upon hearing that so much that Misty almost fainted. Linda already dropped her box of treats in shock. Her son knows fighting skills and he didn't say anything until now?

Two days later, Marshall recovered and was his old self again. At dusk, everyone went to the beach with Ryder, while Marshall, Misty and Linda remained in the room. After about 3 minutes of talking, Linda tackled her son and pinned him down. Before Marshall could do anything…

"This would be for not telling us about your fighting skills." Linda said as she began tickling him.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! M-mom, stohohohohohohop! Ahahahahahaha!" Marshall shouted through laughter. After 2 minutes, Linda stopped and looked at him.

"And, of course, you didn't tell us you have a mate." Linda pointed out. Marshall blushed.

"I-I'm sorry, mom. I didn't know how you would react. Misty already knows that so it's no surprise for her."

Marshall's words caused Linda to look at her daughter with wide eyes. Misty slowly backed away.

"You knew that this whole time?" Linda asked her.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered.

Suddenly, Linda pulled her in for a hug. "Relax, I'm not mad at you. I'm just happy you two found someone you love." She said with a smile.

That night, the pups went to bed, but not before Marshall placed his family's picture in his pup-house. At Jake's, the entire husky family was asleep, except for Avalanche. She walked towards Everest's pup-house to notice her sleeping on her back. She gently put her paw on her chest and slid it over her belly, making her giggle a little, but she was still sound asleep so Avalanche walked back to her dog house and smiled.

 _Frostbite was right. She really is ticklish, even in her sleep, she feels it. But I still don't know what is going on with my daughter and Marshall. I'll just have to ask her, and if that doesn't work, I have a secret tactic._ Avalanche thought before falling asleep.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go. In the next story, I'll be back with more reunions. See ya next time.**


End file.
